Love and Snow
by SilverLastsForever2
Summary: Courtney's laughter was tinkling around him, "You just suck." "Oh? Is that right?" Duncan dropped his snowball and smirked wickedly. Fear flashed across Courtney's face. She knew that look. It was predatory, and more than a little sexy. But she knew to run. Cute VDay short! Enjoy loveys!


**SLF** : So I know it's not the next chapter of Princess but I wanted to do a little drabble for the holidays. I didn't really get to celebrate Valentine's because I was doing two Burlesque shows for work. This is my celebration! I'm snowed in my house with lots of chocolate and I'm going to write me somethin' cute before I work on some copywriting jobs. I hope you like it! Review please! And after my actual adult work I'll start on chapter 5 for you lovelies ;)

* * *

It was snowing. In February.

Snowing!

Courtney wrinkled her nose. She had always hated the cold weather. Growing up in Canada it had been hard to avoid, but it was generally much better here in the States. They had had a relatively warm Christmas but now it was bitterly cold and the ground was covered in several inches. Why didn't she go to Standford? She heard the weather in California was nice year round.

At least her school had cancelled classes for Monday. It would be hell commuting in with all the other idiot drivers. She could stay in, make some tea, and work on her senior thesis.

"Yahoo!" THUMP.

Startled, Courtney peered out her window.

A shock of green hair was now peeking out of a massive pile of snow.

Courtney rolled her eyes. And then there was Duncan. Duncan adored snow. He loved everything about it. His childlike wonder didn't leave him once he started having to drive or go places in the snow. He was like a puppy who got super hyper once let loose in the powder. Usually he slept in on Sundays, so it was a bit of a surprise that he was even up this early. But, sure enough-Ring! She got up to go answer the door.

"Hello, Princess!" Duncan barged in past her, "Ready to go?"

Holding her tea mug, Courtney blinked looking down at her pajamas,

"Um, ready for what?"

Duncan took a look at her,

"What are you wearing? You'll freeze," he smirked leaning in, "I could think of a few ways to keep you warm though."

Courtney flushed,

"You're such a pig. How are you even up this early? It's 8 o'clock!"

"Snow!"

He kicked his boots off and loosened his now dripping jacket. He still looked warm in his t-shirt and layered black thermal. He flopped down on her couch.

"Yes I see that, but you can't expect that we are going out in that dreadful weather!"

"Babe," Duncan whined, "It's Valentine's Day! I got all sorts of special shit planned."

Courtney blinked again. Wow, he was right. Today was Valentine's Day and she had forgotten all about it. This was unlike her. School must really be getting to her.

"How are we going to get to any of these plans? The roads are atrocious! I'm surprised you made it here."

"I walked," Duncan shrugged.

"Duncan you live like ten minutes driving distance!"

"I like the snow, it wasn't so bad."

Courtney sighed in exasperation. No wonder he was such a bright shade of red! He probably had frostbite since he barely had hair to keep his head warm. She marched upstairs and pulled a beanie out of her closet. Duncan had left one here several months ago and always forgotten to take it back.

"Here," she tossed it to him, "at least try to keep your scalp warm?"

"Hey!" Duncan grinned throwing it on, "'Beauty is pain,' right, Princess?"

"You are honestly such a goof," she smiled despite herself and curled up next to him, hoping to imbue him with some of her body heat. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So," He smirked, "You going to play in the snow with me?"

Courtney snorted,

"You know for a fact that that is never going to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, "You so sure about that?"

* * *

This was ridiculous. She looked like a marshmallow. Duncan, knowing her aversion to the cold, had wrapped her in so many layers she found it hard to move. Sure, she was warm. But at what cost? She grumbled to herself as she stood awkwardly in her front lawn.

"What do I do now?"

Duncan whipped his head around. Her gave me a bemused expression,

"You have fun, Princess."

He grabbed her as best he could through their several layers and kissed her. She kissed him back, melting under him. Duncan smirked through the action, kissing her always made her more pliable to his wishes. For the brief second lust clouded her mind, he could get practically anything he wanted. The glaze in her eyes and hitch in her breathing was all he ever needed. It's how he got her out here in the first place.

* * *

 _Duncan leaned titled her head up and locked his eyes with hers. Courtney licked her lips._

" _Darling," Duncan smirked, "Don't you want to play with me?"_

 _She blushed, but didn't tear her eyes away,_

" _But it's so cold-"_

" _I already told you," he leaned in, his tongue flicking out to lick right below her ear, "I'll keep you warm."_

 _Courtney moaned, loving his ministrations. Duncan dived in attacking her neck and ear with glee. She arched into him, gasping. He gave it about sixty more seconds before,_

" _So you coming outside?"_

" _Oh god!" Courtney was still thoroughly distracted, "Sure, yeah, whatever."_

* * *

Courtney pulled away,

"But really, Duncan. What do we do now?"

"This!"

Duncan slammed a snowball right in his precious princess's chest. He cackled as he sprinted off hiding behind one of the two trees in her front yard.

"Duncan!" Courtney shrieked as the snowball hit her, "I'm going to kill you!"

Not one who liked to lose, she immediately started gathering together a snowball of her own. Before she could fully stand up she felt a snowball graze the back of her head. The ice melted and trickled down her shirt. It was definitely on.

"You have to actually hit me first!" Duncan shouted tossing another one her way. He missed, but it didn't really matter. This was hardly about that. He just wanted to get his girl hot in the snow. Two of his very favorite things.

As a snowball flew past his ear he grinned even more broadly. He had lied about earlier. He didn't have any extensive plans. He knew she would forget and he knew he could get her out in the snow. Besides getting her into the sack later, that was the plan.

"Ha!"

A snowball hit him square in the face.

"Don't get cocky yet, babe, I will get you for that!"

He hurled one back as he chased her.

She had been so stressed lately. She was all day and night working on her schoolwork. She was having meltdowns over dinner and missing dates. He'd call her from a restaurant and she'd just burst into tears, sobbing about why she was late. He missed her. Not just seeing her, but her temper, her spark. She needed this, the release.

Duncan smirked. She'd need those orgasms he was planning on later too.

He almost caught up to her when she threw a snowball that clipped his shoulder. He stopped to pick up a snowball to retaliate when she hit him again!

"Damn, you've got more aim than I thought!"

Courtney's laughter was tinkling around him,

"You just suck."

"Oh? Is that right?" Duncan dropped his snowball and smirked wickedly. Fear flashed across Courtney's face. She knew that look. It was predatory, and more than a little sexy. But she knew to run.

She took off in a sprint and Duncan tore out after her like a bat out of hell. Despite Courtney's athleticism, Duncan caught her quickly. He tackled her down, knocking the wind out of her.

Duncan pinned her to the ground, her hands above her head. Courtney only vaguely registered the freezing, wet, hard ground below her. Once she caught her breath, she felt only warmth creeping up her body. Neither seemed to mind that they were in the front yard, in full view of the entire neighborhood.

Duncan leaned in,

"Now, Princess," he blew on the exposed skin of her neck, "Who exactly is it that sucks?"

"You do," Courtney offered weakly.

"Tsk, tsk," Duncan shook his head, "I believe it is you who sucks in our relationship, dear. And quite often."

"You are so gross!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You want me."

"I do not!" Courtney turned her head from him; a fatal mistake. Immediately he latched onto her. His mouth, tongue, and teeth making sure that she would have a physical reminder of this moment in the coming days when she stressed herself out again.

Courtney moaned, straining against him. Loving and hating what their bodies were doing. Sex and Duncan were inseparable. Duncan was sex. Everything about him aroused her, from the moment they met. He knew it too, the cocky bastard. Knew that she was so chemically attracted to him that she'd let this occur.

It's not like she'd been a virgin when they met, but Courtney had only had bland, mediocre experiences. From the first touch with Duncan, she'd been more aroused than at any point in memory. Actual sex with Duncan was beyond words.

Duncan pulled back and nuzzled into her,

"Wanna take this inside?"

"Oh, Duncan, yes."

As he scooped her up, he felt a surprising warmth that wasn't from his pants. This was the woman he loved. She was finally back to normal, at least for tonight.

"I can't wait to strip those layers off you."

"Shut up!"


End file.
